In conventional military aircraft, a pilot ejection seat is normally adjustable in vertical height only. With the advent of female aviators flying combat aircraft, it is necessary to accommodate a greater range of human dimensions.
A simple slide mechanism for fore-aft displacement must be accomplished while maintaining the seat well behind the ejection path. Further, the ejection seat must include means for absorbing most of the ejection loads exerted upon the seat during an emergency pilot ejection.